


Black and White, In and Out

by EternalSheWolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Emotionally Repressed, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kagami and Kuroko are best friends ever, Seirin is the best, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/pseuds/EternalSheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think the world could stand another Seirin. Think of the loose walking potential disaster..." "Thank you." "That wasn't meant to be a compliment." "It's still one of the nicest things that have been said about us." "And that's so true it's almost sad. What's it like, being in Seirin?" "... Chaos. But a good sort of chaos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: chapter 189. Because I just had to do this once I'd read it.

At one point, Aomine says to Satsuki, "it's like they are the fated light and shadow."

Seirin has known this for a long time.

They've seen the beginning of it – the very inklings in that freshmen – senpai game, when Kuroko first steps out, and they realize – _holy crap, they have a magician on their team_ – and immediately, instinctively, Kagami takes up the slack and completes Kuroko's move. Like they had planned it a long time ago.

It's in the Kaiou game, though, that the partnership is really born – Kuroko coordinates with the entire team, but there's something special, something _more,_ with Kagami; a wild, untamed, rhythm as they strive and match Kise pace for pace and somehow when they stand side by side it's like it was always meant to be.

Seirin team gets once to see the bare bones of it – in the game against Aomine. Kagami's been restricted to the bench and Aomine is ripping Kuroko apart – and why can't anyone else see why are they only to see Kuroko as he never, ever gives up and he's flayed alive and there's so much pain so much hurt so much raw emotion on his face yet he still struggles to his feet and his former teammate partner _friend_ gleefully smashes him down again and again – and on the bench Kagami's fists have curled and his eyes are hard, so hard yet so soft on Kuroko.

Seirin has seen it a long time ago.

They've seen it the long hours Kuroko spends in the gym, practicing his shooting and Kagami waiting patiently until he's satisfied, more patient than they knew he could be, because Kuroko is never satisified, because Kuroko has promised to make them number one and he has promised it to Kagami.

They've seen it in how Kagami always, _always_ seem to know where Kuroko is – even when no one else is able to tell if he's here.

They've seen it in Kuroko's back to Kagami yet his pass slapping right into Kagami's hands.

They've seen it in Kagami's arm over Kuroko's shoulder when he can barely walk because he's given it, given it all because he can feel how much Kuroko needs to beat his former teammates.

They've seen it in Kuroko's head on Kagami's shoulder on the return bus ride.

They've seen it in the way Kagami once sighed and forlornly pushed half of his lunch towards Kuroko saying if he didn't eat he'd get hungry, but if Kuroko didn't eat he'd probably pass out, because it just wasn't _healthy_ to eat that little.

They've seen it in the way Kuroko can just stare down Kagami – expressionless, not saying a word – until Kagami squirms and just caves in and goes along with whatever Kuroko's asking.

They've seen it in Kagami – blushing and half-yelling because Kagami is nothing if not awkward – but still, stubbornly enduring the teasing, tucking his jacket over Kuroko when he falls asleep in the gym.

They've seen it in Kuroko's smile – the Kagami smile, they call it, because while Kuroko has warmed up to all of them and smiles and laughs with them, the smile that he gives Kagami after a match is _blinding._

They've seen it in the forced, tense acceptance that Kagami doles out to Number Two, actually letting the dog be in the same room as him though his face always betrays how far he wishes he could be – and Kuroko's gentle way of coaxing Number Two to the other side of the room.

They've seen it in how when Kuroko steps on the court next to Kagami it's like a picture's been completed, two parts of a jigsaw that have been joined. Something you didn't realize was missing until you saw it complete, because then it never occurred to you that it could have been otherwise.

Seirin has known all along. Seirin has guarded them all along.


	2. Resentment

Koganei wonders once – only once – whether he should resent his kouhai.

It's something the opposing team spits at him, after losing rather badly to Kagami and Kuroko's combination play, which is so amazing Koganei still loves watching it from the bench even though it's also amazing to be on the receiving end of those passes –

"Don't you feel resentful that your kouhai have taken your place?"

It's the only time Koganei ever thinks about it, because, frankly, the idea had never occurred to him – and for a second, he sees things as the opposing team must – the hard-working but not especially talented second year swept aside to make room for the crazy first-year pair with their off-the-wall plays and their shining talent –

He looks over at Kagami, who's blushing slightly but still defiant, because he won't apologize for what he is, and Kuroko, who waits politely but with just that hint of doubt and brittleness- _has he been like them arrogant enough to take it for granted has he stolen someone's place on the t_ eam – and Koganei smiles at them.

(He doesn't need Hyuuga's glare to tell him that he better not say anything stupid that will upset the first years, because they're so strong and so vulnerable all at once.)

He loops an arm over each of their shoulders and grins at them because he may not be particularly smart – as his teammates like to point out – but he knows that in the end the score on the board says it all and anything else is meaningless noise. They do what he can't, and he does what they can't, and there's nothing wrong with that, because they want this as much as he does, and anyway they can never replace him – no more than he could replace either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't done Koganei yet - couldn't leave him out, could I?


	3. Learning, Teaching

It's in the way Kuroko tries _too hard_ sometimes.

It's in the way though he remains blank and expressionless, his fingers betray him by curling slightly – and in that movement Hyuuga can read the incertitude, the anxiety that simply don't belong on any of his kouhai, and least of all this one. It's always a trivial issue – something that would be insignificant to anything else – these kinds of things make Kuroko tense up and set Hyuuga's inner alarm bells ringing.

Hyuuga is no idiot – actually, on a team of a complete morons, he ranks pretty high on the clever scale – and once he starts noticing, there's no un-seeing it. Not that he ever would – that's the coward's way out, and Kuroko deserves so much more.

It doesn't take a genius to remark that Kuroko's uneasiness surfaces in the most basic of social interactions – handing over a towel or water bottle, someone moving aside to let him sit. Asking for help.

It doesn't take a genius to understand that Kuroko is so uneasy because he doesn't _know_ what to do- and that makes Hyuuga feel violently ill, because what _kind_ of life has Kuroko had up to now if he doesn't know how to respond to something as simple as someone offering him a water bottle? And Kuroko's bluntness takes on a whole new angle – he can say things that have Kagami turn as red as a tomato, because he doesn't understand the concept of talking big. He doesn't _know_ he should be embarrassed.

Hyuuga's mind is raging with questions because where the _fuck_ were his parents and _what were they doing?_ And oh God, does that mean the only real social interaction he's had up to now is with those Teikou nutters? No wonder he's fucked up. In his mind's eye, Hyuuga can picture a tiny Kuroko with too-long blue hair over his eyes, clutching an oversized basketball, standing on a court, watching with blank blue eyes the other children run and swerve around him, oblivious to his presence; and that makes him want to break things. Or people.

Did they ever realize what they were bringing him? What they were giving him? Hyuuga hopes they didn't, because if they did and still took it away from him, he'll rip them apart, limb by limb.

But there's the slightest shadow of a smile on Kuroko's face now, and Hyuuga watches as Kagami unconsciously coaxes it into a larger grin, and Hyuuga thinks that, without realizing it, Kuroko chose the best person to teach him. Kagami's fingers close around Kuroko's wrist and drag him forwards, and Kuroko falls into step, his own fingers loose and relaxed.

Hyuuga smiles, and follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Kagami's a therapy system onto himself. We all know that.


	4. Rise again and again

They're so strong – so unwavering in their belief. They can reach for the sky and dream of touching it. What's this bullshit about the sky being the only limit? To hell with that, they want to fly farther, higher. To hell with those who say they can't do it. To hell with the numbers, the stats. They've got a promise to keep, because one of them has sworn to take them to the top, and that is that. They're damn well going to stick by it.

It's not enough. They hit a wall – more like a fucking mountain, a goddamn cliff travelling thousands and thousands of miles up, and they run full-speed into it, and they shatter.

And they get back up. And throw themselves back at it. Again. And again. And again.

They break. They break themselves down and rebuild themselves from the ground. Hammer each little bit into tempered steel and drench it in blood and sweat and forge it all into a whole. Into a team. And they stand again.

And they time, when they meet the mountain, they rise – and soar above.


	5. Flawed Diamond

It's weird, Tsuchida thinks, how Kuroko can be both the strongest and the weakest person he knows. So strong – because he doesn't know how to give up, never has, never will. He may never meet the standards of what Aomine-san needs, but he'll never stop trying to give it to him. And so weak – because it would take so little to break him. So little to do – or not to do. He's been ignored for so long, he's so desperate not to be forgotten, not to be left behind again, ever again -

He's been broken once before, and there's a gaping Teikou-shaped hole in his heart – he's mended it, as best as he can, but a scar is never as sound as healthy flesh. It's his one weakness, one that Tsuchida wishes he knew how to fix, but he can't, because as much as he loves Kuroko, he's not Hyuuga with his instinctual leadership; he's not Kiyoshi with his unconditional support; he's not Izuki with his piercing eyes who somehow decrypt it all and just figure out how to fix it. He's not Mitobe with his silent understanding; he's not Koganei with his talent for making people laugh; he's not Coach with her tough but caring love. He's not Furihata, Fukuda or Kawahara, who can relate to the feeling of inadequacy, of not being strong enough in a team of monsters. And most of all, he's not Kagami.

He's just Tsuchida - the most ordinary boy ever, who's only got his hard work to go for him. And his unquestioning love for his team.

He can only watch. And so he sees it all - the strength and the weakness. Kuroko's like a diamond with a flaw – put enough pressure on precisely the right spot and he'll shatter.

But Tsuchida'll be damned if he lets that happen on his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How sad is it that I had to look up Fukuda and Kawahara's names? And I feel kind of sorry for Tsuchida... Even when I put up a chapter in his point of view, it's not actually about him.


	6. Catch Me If I Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a series of pictures on cywsaphyre's tumblr profile, who can be found here: http://cywsaphyre.tumblr.com/tagged/kuroko+no+basket/page/34

His breath _burns_ in his lungs, and his head is swimming as the others disappear from his field of vision, they're leaving him, _again_ –

(He's never been strong enough.)

He buries his face into his knees, so hard it actually hurts, his arms all angles and pointy elbows against his throbbing chest, but it doesn't hurt _nearly_ as much as his heart does; he holds on to himself because no one else will, curling into a tight ball, a tiny _tiny_ ball –

(He's always been insignificant.)

The sand is scorching his cheek, but that doesn't matter because _he_ doesn't matter –

(He'll always be alone.)

Kagami-kun's shadow falls across his face and he's been moved _he's been carried someone held him_ Kagami-kun came back for him -

(He doesn't remember the last time someone looked for him.)

The sun in the background blocks out Kagami-kun's face but he can see through half-open eyes the water bottle extended for him and Kagami-kun's voice says _take it easy and you want some water_?

He cries, noiselessly, tears sliding down his cheeks as Kagami-kun crouches next to him and _stays_ –

(He doesn't tell Kagami he's never been hugged.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fuck did I just write.
> 
> Kuroko from my headcanon is soooo messed up (he's mostly from cywsaphyre's amazing story Apparent Shadow, Hidden Light).


	7. Team bonding

Hyuuga lets his head thunk against the floor, too tired to care anymore what the rest of his team thinks. Fortunately for him, they're in no shape to care either. Izuki looks like he's debating the merit of getting up to reach for his water bottle and dismissing it as too much effort. Besides him, Mitobe looks as though he might either faint or throw up any second. Kiyoshi, of course, looks half-dead but still has that fucking annoying smile glued to his face. As soon as he can muster the energy to lift his head back up, Hyuuga swears he'll kill the bastard.

He's pretty sure the moaning he hears is Koganei. Figures he still has the energy to complain; Hyuuga might tell him that all it'll earn him are a couple of extra laps, but if he hasn't figured it out by now, then there's nothing Hyuuga can do short of brain surgery to repair the damage. At least Tsuchida is content to die in silence, the outline of his back a white blur in the Seirin uniform lying a couple of feet away. There are the three freshmen, passed out by the wall. Hyuuga would almost feel sorry for them if he wasn't too busy feeling sorry for himself.

And of course he's down to the terrible two – and he ignores the little voice that tells him he's been so brainwashed into captaincy that even on the verge of collapse he's doing a headcount. Ah. There they are. Of course they're side by side, Kagami slumped against the wall and wheezing like an old man, Kuroko tilting to the side dangerously, clutching a handful of Kagami's shirt to keep from face planting, and Kagami's hand around his upper arm keeping him – well. Not exactly steady. More like not too wobbly.

And there she is. The demon responsible for all of this. She bounces across the gym and he can _see_ the rainbows and kittens frolicking gaily in the background as she chirps on about improved regimens and greater adaptability and extra practice and other unholy torture devices. 

"It's excellent for team-bonding! We can have another of these tomorrow and then the day after that I've signed us up for a practice match with Shuutoku –"

Does it count as team bonding, Hyuuga wonders, if they all die together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look at that. Apparently I can write non-angst too!


	8. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has actually been in the works since December. I just never really got around to it before.

Her arms go around him, and he just stands there with his heart in a million pieces – he's taller than she is, it's so easy to forget when he's on the court surrounded by giants, but he stands nearly half a foot taller than she does – but right now he's young and small and _empty_ in the circle of her arms.

Riko holds him like she would hold something fragile, something breakable and broken and unbelievably precious, and Kuroko lets her. He stands there as if his legs won't support him, as if her arms are the only thing that hold him up, as if her feather-light hold keeps him from crumbling, as if he's been knocked down to the ground one time too many and he just can't get up anymore. He bows his head and his forehead falls against her shoulder, and all she can feel is how tired he is, defeated and world-weary, and so, so far beyond being hurt.

She's gone up on her toes, stretched up in order to be able to put her arms around his neck, and he is hunched with his head down, face hidden into her shoulder – something, someone has broken him, shattered him, and Riko swears that for that someone will _burn._

She holds her boy like she'll never let go, and she won't; because he's hers, he's theirs, and they _always_ take care of their own. She holds him because he's broken, because he doesn't know he's broken, because he doesn't know how to hold her back.

She holds her boy and wishes she could piece back his shattered heart together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a stand-alone... And now apparently it's grown a back story when I wasn't looking.


	9. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Shattered arch.

Kagami's a man – teenager – of action. He's not good with words, with expressing emotions. Unlike Kuroko, who can say all kind of embarrassing things without batting an eye, his tongue ties itself up and he fumbles whenever he wants to say something like _I trust you_ or _you're my best friend_ (not that he tries, or spends time thinking on how to say these words. Much.).

But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel. In fact, as most people will exasperatedly tell you, if anything Kagami feels _too much_. Kagami is, as has been established, an action type of guy and he probably has an enormous soft heart under that gruff exterior, fluffy as a teddy bear – but he sure as hell doesn't have a lot of brains to back it up. In a crisis, Kagami's the "charge first, ask questions later" type.

But even though his traitorous tongue bails out on him whenever he tries to express something, Kagami still knows how to get through to his teammates. Actions talk louder than words, he's always been told, and that's a principle he's rather fond of, because he can totally live with it. He may not find the words to comfort Kuroko whenever one of his old teammates say something callous, something unforgivingly casual and cruel because they keep forgetting that he's always been both separate and a part of them – but he knows that the hours he spends on the street courts training, the calluses on his hands, the exhausted walks back home after a grueling practice mean so much more to his partner than a declaration of undying friendship, and that's just the way he wants it.

Kagami can't stand leaving a problem lying around – he'll always tackle it head on, even if he doesn't have a clue what he's really doing; because it's always better to do something than nothing. Kagami hates doing nothing; he likes knowing that what he says, what he does makes a difference. He's proud of the fact that he can help his team, after everything they've done for him, given him his basketball, friends, partnership, challenge; he's proud of the fact that he can always bring a smile to Kuroko's face, that he can give back a little of what he's been offered.

Kagami knows the full specter of human emotion – anger, joy, sadness, annoyance, exultation, boredom, interest, curiosity and many more.

But he's never felt the way he does now – as he watches Coach hold Kuroko like a child, like a weak and exhausted and broken child, he knows that this is something entirely new, something he has never felt and never wants to feel again.

He can't help. He can't do a thing. He doesn't have a clue as to what broke Kuroko's heart, can't begin to guess what to do to help his best friend _who's not supposed to look so lifeless and empty, because it's Kagami's job to look after him, to make sure that no one ever gets to hurt him the way they did. Kagami's supposed to be the one to help him, and he doesn't know how._

Kagami really hates feeling powerless.


	10. Chinks in the armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Shattered arch.

Izuki likes to think he's smart – likes to think that out of the whole team, he's the most observant.

(It's not true, of course – behind his goofy smile, Kiyoshi is actually very good at watching out for his team, and Hyuuga, no matter how unwillingly he was wrangled into captaincy, always keeps an eye out for his teammates. Especially the kouhai. Especially the ones with enough emotional baggage to hire half a dozen therapists.)

Izuki takes Kuroko's misdirection as a challenge to his abilities – and by now he's pretty sure that he knows the most about Kuroko on the whole team.

(Though not the same way Kagami does; Izuki knows when Kuroko'll get annoyed with his partner; the way he likes to stack up all the basketballs on the same side; how he always seems quietly befuddled when someone remembers he's there. Kagami knows why Kuroko likes vanilla; that he puts up movie posters in his bedroom; that he actually likes to read kids' adventure books.)

So Izuki knows that Kuroko is a guarded person; he doesn't let many people in, but little by little, Seirin is thawing his frigid exterior and Izuki feels a glowing sense of pride every time Kuroko shares something voluntarily with them.

Izuki knows that Kuroko's been broken before; that he's trusted his heart to some people before and that they broke it without a second thought. He can only guess how hard it must be to try and let someone in after that; to lower your guard and take a chance again.

But Kuroko is trying - he's smiling more and speaking more and _sharing_ more – and at one point Izuki realizes that he _does_ trust them wholeheartedly.

But there's still a Teikou-shaped hole in his heart, a place where he's been hurt and healed but they could still shatter him with just the right word.

There are six chinks in Kuroko's armor, and only of them is on Seirin's team.

Izuki knows all of Kuroko's weaknesses (because how can he defend them if he doesn't know where they are?). But when he sees Kuroko so very still in Coach's arms, Izuki realizes he's miscalculated.

There are two more people Kuroko has given his heart to.

Two people that Kuroko didn't chose to love, but couldn't do otherwise. Two people who have held his heart since he was little, despite what they have done to – or _haven't done_ for – him, two people who really, _really_ don't deserve someone as incredible as Kuroko.

Two people who have carelessly, unknowingly, _uncaringly_ broken their son's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the big reveal! At first, when I wrote Shattered, it was a standalone and I purposefully wanted to leave who had hurt Kuroko in the vague. Then I expanded it and began thinking. I actually considered Kagami, just for the novelty, for like, half a second and then went "Nah... No way." And as I was thinking, inspiration struck - of course Kuroko couldn't not care about his parents. In my mind, it's not outright abuse or purposeful neglect - they just tend to forget he's there, like evryone else, and so they don't think at all about his feelings. Kuroko can't help loving them, but they just tend to think of him as a sort of wallflower, so it hurts even more that when they actualy remember him, it's to make an offhand remark that they don't even realize breaks his heart.
> 
> Several people asked me if there would be more of this arch. There is, and it's all written up, and you'll know when it's over.


	11. Words mean nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the Shattered arch.

Kuroko's gone quiet and still, startlingly small as his shoulders hunch down, too tired to come up defensively – and the silence is something thick, something palpable that has the potential to kill.

Hyuuga doesn't know what he's doing, doesn't want to be there – but at the same time he _wants_ to, because he's not so much of a coward that he'd turn and leave Kuroko alone. Again.

He glances around him and helplessly frustrated gazes meet his – Riko, her hands kneading the edge of her sweatshirt with anxious, angry motions; Kiyoshi, his large eyes serious and unlaughing and unreadable; and Kagami. Poor Kagami, who wants to help more than anyone else, and doesn't know how, any more than they do, and it's killing him.

He crouches down in front of Kuroko, slumped on the bench still in his uniform, head bowed and forearms resting on his thighs, his hands hanging between his knees, and so very lost. Hyuuga looks up at him, into his pale face and red eyes – _because with this last betrayal Kuroko has finally learned how to cry again_ – and reaches out to hold Kuroko's hands.

"I don't know what they told you," he begins, and he flails for his words like a drowning man for something to keep afloat, "but I don't _care._ I don't give a damn, because it's not true."

There is not a sound in the gym, except for his low voice and Kuroko's slow breathing right next to him, so soft he's sure the others can't hear.

"They're words, Kuroko. Just words. Words don't mean anything. You know that, I know you do. It's the actions that matter."

Kuroko's eyes are on him, as blank as they ever were – but Hyuuga holds them, like there's nothing else in the world, and really there isn't.

"And _they_ are nothing more than words. They don't deserve you. You know you're something special, Kuroko; you've always been, and it's their fault for not seeing it. You don't deserve to be treated like that. "

Blue, blue eyes; desolate and alone. His hands are utterly still in Hyuuga's, and he can feel the others' eyes, burning into his back.

"But it doesn't matter. Because it'll never happen again. _I_ won't let it happen. _We_ won't let it happen."

He's walking a cliff edge with a thousand feet drop; he takes a deep breath and steps off.

"You're a part of our team now; and no one ever, _ever_ gets left behind."

The universe holds it breath.

And slowly, Kuroko nods.


	12. Give back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the Shattered arch.

When he has to leave the team to attend his injury, Kiyoshi is, understandably, upset. He is also worried. He wonders whether the team that he's worked so hard to bring together – _Hyuuga, which he's worked so hard at turning into a captain_ – will fall apart.

He follows them – through emails, through texts and letters. Mostly, it's Riko, with occasional inputs from Izuki and Koganei and Mitobe – surprisingly long-worded in letters – and Hyuuga, though he tends to limit himself to short, halfway insulting messages. So he's told of the new additions to the team in second year, and receives several different accounts of what his new kouhai are like – and, unsurprisingly, for a few weeks at the beginning of second year all his letters contain are detailed descriptions of Kagami and Kuroko. Before he meets them, he has heard a _lot_ about the new first-year duo.

When he does meet them, Kagami is just the way he imagined him. Kuroko… Not so much.

Despite all the warnings, Kuroko is incredibly hard to keep track of. The boy himself, that is. His handiwork cannot be missed. When they meet, Kuroko is struggling through a difficult phase, redefining his basketball; but his effect on the team is obvious.

(To him, at least. He's been away half a year after all, and he's not quite sure the other second years realize how they've changed – and yet sometimes he catches Hyuuga eyeing Kuroko with a thoughtful look; Mitobe takes extra care for the lunches he brings Kuroko; and there's something protective in the way Izuki slings an arm around his kouhai's shoulders.)

His team has not fallen apart. In fact, if anything, they have grown closer – and yet he slips into their midst seamlessly, as if they've kept his spot waiting for him, and that makes him happier than he cares to admit. They've become a team in the truest sense of the word, almost a family.

( _It takes someone who knows a broken team to build a real one_.)

And Kiyoshi is grateful, so grateful for that – for holding his team, for believing in their dream – that he wants to give it back. He's happy when Kuroko eventually figures it his new style, because he knows that they'll go further, until the nationals – but there's also a warm feeling in his chest because he feels like he's helped.

He wants to help more than ever a couple of months later, when Kuroko's sitting listless on that bench with his head bowed and Hyuuga holding his hands like an anchor. He desperately needs to help because Kuroko's always, _always_ been there to help and now it's his turn; his turn to do whatever he can, whatever it takes, to lift the haze of pain and hurt away from his kouhai, _who shouldn't have to have his world shattered again and again_.

(Eventually, Kuroko will heal. He'll walk to school with Kagami looming protectively over his shoulder and smile, he'll play the basketball he loves with all his heart, he'll fall asleep against Mitobe's shoulder in the bus, he'll stand his ground against any other team. Sometimes he'll stay late in the gym, later than usual, like he doesn't want to leave, but that's okay, because the other first years - all of them - stay with him and laugh as they try to stop his Vanishing Drive. He'll nod respectfully to Riko and Hyuuga and his senpai, and give them his soft smile. He'll ignore the lack of calls on his phone, the empty seats at their matches, because Kagami always puts an arm around his shoulders and drags him further into their circle. He'll bring his team together again, and laugh with them and _live_ with them.)

But on that night, when Kuroko finally raises his head and admits in a quiet voice, "I don't want to go back tonight," Kiyoshi simply shoulders the younger boy's bag, and without a word, without a sound save for steady footsteps behind them, leads him away. And when they cross the threshold of Kiyoshi's house, he simply says, "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is it, this is the end of the Shattered arch. I apologize in advance to everyone who's disappointed by how it turned out, specifically all those who wanted a confrontation, but that's not how I'd planned it out. Thank you very much!
> 
> I hope that it was visible, but I tried very hard to weave a repeating pattern into these five drabbles, so that they would really resonate together. If you look closely, you'll see that several phrases appear in one chapter just as one small sentence out of many, and in another, they are the main theme. Tell me if it was visible, or you had to be told to see it!
> 
> [Edit: I changed the last paragraph because apparently it was confusing, and some people thought Seirin had taken Kuroko to his home. They didn't. Kiyoshi took him (and all those that followed) to HIS home, and make it clear that it could be Kuroko's, too.]


	13. Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you do anything, even read this drabble, go and watch the video I've liked below. It has nothing to do with this chapter. But it's - argh. It's everything I feel about KuroBasu. It is the epic, ultimate bromance. I want to write something about it except that whenever I watch it I just start jumping up and down in my chair and all thought process turns off. Seriously. Watch it.
> 
> www. youtube watch? v=mcFg4kjGft8&list=FL919E2W_9kbM726WZODcHhg
> 
> (or by searching "Kagami saved Kuroko's life". That works, too.)
> 
> Also, many thanks to all of you who expressed how much you loved the Shattered arch. Your reviews and favourites leave me walking on air all day.
> 
> Sorry for the swearing. It's Kagami's fault. As hagane put it, Kagami and bad language come together in a large box wrapped in black wrapping paper and tied up with a red bow.

Seriously, what is he, _five_ ?

Why the hell can't he just stay _put,_ dammit?

You'd think having a big-fucking-bandage wrapped around your head would be a pretty fucking big clue that you're not supposed to run around the place, especially with creepy stalker-ish ex-teammates. You'd think it would make _even more sense_ that you're not supposed to pick a fight with thugs on a street court, away from any person who could help (because seriously, Kuroko doesn't look like he's given a single _thought_ about even asking for back-up before jumping in there and that, somehow, pisses Taiga off even more than anything else).

But noooo, not when you're Kuroko Tetsuya.

As soon as they get back to the team, he's suggesting to Coach that they buy a leash.

Taiga huffs and stalks onto the court, reaching down and grabbing Kuroko's head somewhat more roughly than he'd intended, judging by the way Kuroko winces (or Kuroko's just that weak. Plausible. How the hell does someone so small and thin manage to throw those passes anyway?). He bites down on the urge to apologize and turns his scowl on the punks. Kuroko may be an idiot, but he's on Taiga's team and he won't let him get beat up.

Which doesn't mean he's not pissed off at him. He is, and he lets him know as soon as they've beaten the idiots in the grounds. Kise just stands by and looks faintly bewildered as Taiga rants at Kuroko – who just looks back at him with that blank face, dammit, and Taiga knows he's not getting through –

Yep, not getting through at all. Taiga shouts at Kuroko to think about the consequences and pointedly ignores the slow smile blooming across Kise's face. The idiot chatters a little more with the both of them, and then finally – _finally_ – leaves. Taiga's tired, and he wants to go home. So Kuroko's question almost floors him.

… Yeah, he's heard them. And he doesn't totally understand it – doesn't quite understand them, doesn't quite get the weight of their history. There are some things, in Kuroko's blank gaze and Kise's too-bright smile, that he doesn't think he'll ever understand – that he's not sure he wants to understand.

But he thinks, as he drags Kuroko back to the rest of _their_ team – because he's not letting him out of his sight again, thank you very much – that maybe, as long as he keeps an eye on Kuroko to stop him from slipping away, maybe it means they'll stay together, and maybe this tentative-and-still-growing partnership that somehow he's begun to like will endure.

He'll keep the little bugger on a leash, and they'll go to Nationals together.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying to write things other than Kuroko and Kagami. I just have so many ideas for them that need to get out. But I promise that I'm not forgetting any of the others!


	14. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE SPOILERS! If you're following the recent updates and the Teikou arc... Am I only the only who thinks "damn, they were so cute back then. What the hell happened to make them into the assholes they are today?". And am I the only one who, back in chapter 203, immediately thought "I KNEW Akashi was schizo!" And one last thing... I find it unspeakably adorable that Kuroko, the one Haizaki bullies the most (except maybe Kise) and doesn't even like the guy is the only one who cares enough to ask him about why he's quitting.
> 
> (Sorry, I lied about that being the last thing... WHEN ARE WE ACTUALLY GONNA FIND OUT WHO KUROKO'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND IS?!)

"What do they think you are, their mother?" Taiga asks incredulously.

Kuroko eyes his ex-teammates wearily.

"Yes," he sighs. "I'm afraid that's exactly what they think."

Taiga looks over his head into the gym. Aomine's lounging onto a bench, looking every bit like a petulant child waiting to go out, yet determined not to move an inch before he gets what he wants, and wearing a falsely endearing expression that Taiga could have told him four-years-old were too old to pull off. Coach is very distinctly Not Impressed, if the hands on her hips are anything to go by.

Kise is whining (for a change), hanging on to Kiyoshi-senpai's t-shirt, wailing about how Kurokocchi won't let him stay to watch his practice, and it's not _fair,_ because he just wants to see his Kurokocchi – Taiga doesn't think he's imagined Izuki-senpai's scowl when Kise says that – and they _never_ get any time together anymore, and Aominecchi is totally Kurokocchi's favourite, and he shouldn't have favourites –

Taiga tunes him out. Luckily for him, Kiyoshi-senpai looks amused rather than annoyed. Hyuuga-senpai, on the other hand, seems ready to spit fire.

Midorima – Taiga draws a blank. He can't actually tell what Midorima is doing, or why he is here, except that he's crouching over some small object on the floor, fiddling with it and no, just _no,_ Taiga just refuses to consider the possible apocalyptic consequences of the way Koganei-senpai is leaning over his shoulder with an altogether unhealthy interest in whatever that thing is, and all the while Midorima is sneaking glances over at Kuroko as if to make sure he's still there, just like a child waiting to be told any minute that he should take his playing outside. His partner, the point guard from Shuutoku, Takao something, is here too, but he's absolutely no help, all but cackling in delight as he waits for all hell to break loose.

Akashi's not here. Taiga supposes that merits a prayer of thanks and a couple of dozen of offerings to whatever crazy god decided the world needed the Generation of Miracle.

Murasakibara, naturally, is eating one of Mitobe's bentos and asking for more.

Momoi's crouching in front of Nigou, cooing and babbling and desperately trying to hug her would-be boyfriend's evil twin. Nigou, naturally, is having none of it. Good boy. He may be the spawn of Satan, but at least he knows how to recognize the enemy.

Taiga swears that Coach looks like she wants to bang her head on a wall.

Kuroko sighs once more and Taiga looks back down at him. His partner squares his shoulders as if he's going into battle.

"We're not going to get to practice until they're gone, are we?"

"It's fine," Kuroko assures him, with rather more conviction that he projects. "I'm used to it. I'll get them out."

He steps around Taiga, and Aomine's face brightens as he proceeds to ignore Coach entirely. Kise looks up from drenching Kiyoshi-senpai's t-shirt in Tears of Emotional Pain ™ and _beams_ at Kuroko, and Midorima rather looks like someone's finally come to pluck him out of the alligator pit. Even Murasakibara deigns to look around, and Momoi just plain throws herself upon him.

That's when Taiga decides this is enough. Because the eruption is imminent on Hyuuga's face, and Coach looks as if maybe she thinks she can get away with justifiable homicide, and that never ends well for anyone (and to be honest, maybe he's a little pissed because they _still_ presume Kuroko's theirs. He doesn't think he's the only one, judging by the ugly look on his fellow freshmen's face). He snags the back of Momoi's shirt, yanking her to a stop, and scowls at all of them (it's pretty much his default reaction for all of Kuroko's ex-teammates).

Kuroko's not their mother, dammit.

He's Seirin's. And he's Taiga's brother. And Taiga refuses to be related to these idiots.


	15. Always here

When he looks back, Tsuchida can't remember what it was like before the basketball club.

Somehow it seems that even his grade school memories are marked by Seirin. He could swear that every time he pictures his first grade class, Izuki is lurking just out of view, just beyond the edge of his vision. Somehow whenever he looks at the yearbooks, he always feels that there are holes in those neat ranks of children – places where there should be a towering silent boy or a scowling brown-haired girl. And his former baby-sitter, a tall and smiling boy, he always calls Kiyoshi in his own mind before he can rectify it.

He knows, _knows_ that Koganei didn't live anywhere near him, but that doesn't stop him from appearing every time he pictures his old classroom, napping on a desk and being whacked awake.

They're everywhere, they've imprinted themselves in every memory he has – Kuroko and Kagami are there when Coach first drags the team together, when they get kicked out of the National league in their first year of high school, Kuroko's eyes serious and understanding, Kagami vibrating on the edge of his seat.

Nigou is yapping at his heels the first time he laps their new clubroom, and he's positive that's Fukuda and Kawahara he can see out of the corner of his eye as he climbs the stairs to his classroom, Furihata trailing behind them with a pile of books and papers.

They're there – they've always been there, and even as he surreptitiously wipes the tears at the corners of his eyes with the back of the hand clutching his graduation diploma, very pointedly not mentioning the tear tracks on Coach's own face, there is a smile trembling on his lips; because he knows they will also be there through university, at his future job, around his future family table, teasing his eye, just outside of his field of vision, perhaps on the other side of the country or continent yet only half a heartbeat away.


	16. Rest calm

The squeal nearly shatters Hyuuga's eardrums, and he almost throws himself into a protective position, arms over his head, before his brain catches up with reality and informs him that he is on a bus and that inhumane sound comes from Coach, who will surely not appreciated the implied criticism of her dulcet tones.

Cautiously, he looks around and sees Coach making small cooing noises at something which he's sure he's better off not knowing –

"Oh, just look at them, Hyuuga-kun! Aren't they _adorable?"_

Busted. Well, he might as well know. He turns around fully in his seat and his eyes land on the back seat of the bus. Kuroko has fallen asleep, leaning against Kagami's side, his face pressed against the taller boy's shoulder. But Kagami himself has dozed off, and his own head is resting on top of Kuroko's, his cheek pressed to the blue hair sticking every which way, and snoring softly. Someone – he suspects Mitobe – has covered them both with a Seirin jacket, so that it drapes from Kagami's right shoulder to Kuroko's left one. Coach is giggling like crazy and snapping pictures with her cellphone, and he's pretty sure he knows who she'll be sending them to.

Hyuuga sweatdrops and inches away from her. There's no telling what she might do if disturbed. And she has weird reactions to this sort of things. He resolutely turns forwards again, refusing to acknowledge the tiny blush on his cheeks. He most definitely doesn't think that he would kill for a camera. And not for blackmail purposes, either. He certainly doesn't have an urge to hug the both of them.

Even if it is, you know. Kind of adorable.


	17. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't actually intending to write out this conversation - it was just a spur of the moment thing when I was looking for a story summary. However, since the beginning it was very clear to me that it was Takao and Kuroko speaking.

Takao drains the last of his water bottle and glances sideways at Kuroko. True, the guy's a bit odd, far too reserved for his taste – even more distant than Shin-chan! He hadn't thought that was possible! – and the whole invisibility thing is a bit unnerving, but he's not bad company, and he feels that they at least have common ground to complain. Shin-chan and Kagami are still going at it, after all.

"You'd think they'd at least be a little tired by now. They've been at it for what, an hour?"

"Kagami-kun is exceedingly stubborn. And Midorima-kun can, on occasion, be quite hard-headed too."

Takao snorts.

"Pot meets the kettle. Seriously, why are you even here?"

"Coach is trying to cook again. Everyone has wisely found somewhere else to be, and Kagami-kun was the first to flee."

Takao shivers. He's seen that cooking from across the room, and that's the closest he wants to get to it. Just as he opens his mouth, there's a resounding crash from inside and Seirin's coach's shrill voice – _if you've broken anything you'll pay it with your blood and life force! -_ soon drowned out by the captain's roar _– Kiyoshi get back here so I can wring your neck and bring you back to life in order to feed you to a band of starved piranhas!_ Kuroko winces with a perfectly straight face and Takao really, really feels like laughing his head off. He doesn't, through an immense effort of will.

"I don't think the world could handle another Seirin. Think of the loose potential disaster…"

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"It's still one of the nicest things that's been said about us."

"And that's so true I might cry. What's it like, being in Seirin?"

Kuroko thinks of Coach's wake-up calls. He thinks of the epic pillow fight they had yesterday evening. He thinks of Hyuuga-senpai swearing a blue streak at Kiyoshi while Mitobe holds him back. He thinks of Nigou chasing Kagami-kun in a corner, and Izuki's joke books lying all over the clubroom. He thinks of Koganei's bizarre ideas and Furihata tripping over his own feet last practice.

He thinks of five people with their backs to each other, each playing on their own, and he thinks of his senpai's warm arms around his shoulders after a match and Kagami's fierce, wild grin.

"…Chaos. But a good sort of chaos."


	18. He's ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Akashi and Other Animals by mimma. Read it, please. I don't like Akashi, but he was so adorable I couldn't resist him. And it inspired this drabble, though my Akashi is still a vicious bastard, pretty different from mimma's.

Akashi is crouching down in front of Nigou, examining him with a single-minded focus that makes Taiga highly uneasy. Beside him, Kuroko is silent, but tense.

"Quite remarkable. And you say his name is Tetsuya Number Two?"

Nigou doesn't respond to his name. Instead, he backs away, retreating behind Kuroko's legs. Smart dog, but Taiga manfully suppresses the urge to shriek and jump away. Akashi's laser-focus transfers to Kuroko.

"Give him to me."

And, okay, maybe Taiga's not the only one to sort of choke on air at that. He can feel Coach's temper rising like an ominous thundercloud, and he's pretty sure he didn't imagine the squawk coming from Koganei-senpai. Akashi ignores them, and casually, arrogantly, draws closer, until he's right in front of Kuroko.

"I have been _experimenting_ -" Taiga is _sure,_ this time, that he's not the only one hearing the ominous undertones in that word. "- taking in several animals. It was quite… enlightening. There is a playful puppy which is remarkably similar to Ryota, a simply adorable hamster very like Atsushi, and Shintarou makes an extremely intelligent tortoise."

Taiga's brain just shutters to a stop with that last sentence. No – just no, he can't picture that. Doesn't want to, either.

"And of course, there is Daiki. A lazy, arrogant black cat, yet everybody seems to love him. You do remember how Daiki is? How hard it is not to be his friend."

Okay, _that_ is a low blow. Taiga feels his lip curl in a silent snarl as Kuroko gives the tiniest of flinches, but somehow he's sure Akashi, with both eyes fixed on Taiga's partner, can't have missed it. He opens his mouth to tear Akashi a new one, but the next sentence stops him short.

"There was a Tetsuya, too. Several, actually. Goldfishes. Both Ryota and Daiki seemed to like them very much. They never did live long, unfortunately."

Taiga stares. Because that is just creepy on so many levels. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Izuki looking vaguely sick.

"But I know why now, of course. It wasn't the right Tetsuya. So you must give this one to me. Ryota'll certainly be delighted with a new playmate."

"Nigou is Seirin's dog, Akashi-kun," Kuroko says softly, and though he's unyielding, Taiga can feel the slight defensive hunch to his shoulders.

Akashi takes a step forwards, until he's nose to nose with Kuroko, ignoring everyone else.

"Are you sure, Tetsuya? After all, he belongs with his own."

And just like that, it's enough for Taiga. Because he's not entirely sure they're speaking of Nigou anymore, and even though he hates the little furball, he's a much a part of their team as his blank-faced human counterpart. So he steps up between Kuroko and Akashi, physically forcing Akashi a step back as he looms over the shorter boy's head, and glowers down at him for all he's worth.

"You're not getting him. Either of them. So back off."

He can feel all eyes on the back of his head, and Kuroko's presence at his back, and Nigou's form slinking around his ankles, but he ignores the last, because while he might be terrified of that spawn from hell, if Akashi wants him, he'll have to go through Taiga first.

Akashi purses his lips, looking displeased, but turns to leave. No doubt he's already hatching his next nefarious plan, but he's out of Taiga's hair for now.

He turns to face the rest of his team, and as expected, there are amused smiles, jeers, calls of "I didn't know you liked Nigou that much, Kagami!", but Kuroko is looking up at him in silence, hugging Nigou to his chest, and somehow their twin expressions of gratitude make him blush to the roots of his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. One small idea I just wanted to put up, but I WILL NOT WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT. I REPEAT. I WILL NOT WRITE IT, DON'T REVIEW ASKING ME TO.
> 
> Probably because I have been 1) Reading far too many Harry Potter crossovers recently, and 2) Fixating on Kuroko's non-existent family, but I had a crazy idea.
> 
> Tonks was a metamorphmagus, and loved changing her hair to bright, unnatural colours (bubblegum pink. Purple. ELECTRIC BLUE). Teddy apparently could do it from the moment he was born.
> 
> Misdirection. Notice-me-not charm, anyone?
> 
> So Harry has moved to Japan where he is raising Teddy (Tetsuya. See, even the names fit!) away from the public eye. What he is doing there, I have no clue. I just have this image of Kuroko inviting his team inside his home to meet his older brother and only family member and them coming face-to-face with self-washing dishes. Thus Kuroko's deadpan face is explained. He's already seen it all.
> 
> Okay, one more time. I WILL NOT WRITE THIS. I have no plot, no storyline, nothing, just a thought that flashed down on me. Don't go off on how much you want to read it. But if I did inspire someone, or if this has already been written, please link me!


	19. Fluency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go and read cywscross's A Single Step, A Thousand Miles. It is everything I want a story to be when I outline it in my head, though somehow it always turns out different.
> 
> The last drabble actually inspired this one.

"Red or white?"

"Arf!"

"You're right. The red looks better."

"Arf! Arf!"

"And I suppose we do need a couple more water bottles. Hmm… I wonder if Coach could be persuaded to buy some of those pre-packed snacks."

"Arf!"

"I didn't think so, either. It was worth a shot, though."

"Kuroko? What are you doing?"

Tetsuya turns to Hyuuga-senpai, who is poking his head into the aisle. Behind him, Kagami-kun and Izuki-senpai are eyeing Tetsuya oddly. Well, Izuki-senpai is looking fascinated. Kagami-kun looks like he wants to hide behind his shopping basket.

"I've got everything, Hyuuga-senpai," Tetsuya says as he walks obediently over.

"No, I mean, who were you talking to?"

Tetsuya pauses and tilts his head ever-so-slightly to the side. Which would be, on any other person, the equivalent of a blank stare but, well, that's pretty much his default expression.

"I was talking with Nigou."

On cue, the puppy comes out from behind his legs and wags its tail. Kagami-kun yelps and jumps backwards. Tetsuya will never, ever own up to how much he laughs inside each time.

It never gets old because Kagami-kun reacts like that every. Single. Time.

"Talking with…? You mean talking to Nigou?" Hyuuga-senpai sounds confused. Tetsuya gives him another Blank Tetsuya Stare TM.

"No. I was talking with Nigou."

Silence.

"Kuroko, you do know dogs can't talk."

"That's mean, Kagami-kun. Even if you don't like dogs, you'll hurt his feelings."

"Arf!"

"Nigou, don't say that. You know Kagami-kun does like you. He just doesn't like to express it very much." Tetsuya crouches on the floor, and Nigou goes up on his hind legs to put his paws on Tetsuya's legs. Tetsuya pets him.

"Now. Go and apologize."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"What? No! NO! Kuroko you keep that dog away from me! I swear to god –"

Tetsuya sighs.

"Fine. Come back, Nigou."

The puppy drops the chase, leaving Kagami-kun huddled behind a desperately laughing Izuki-senpai, and trots back to Tetsuya, who picks him up. Hyuuga-senpai looks half-amused half-annoyed.

"You really do understand him, don't you?"

Tetsuya blinks owlishly at him.

"Of course."

"Figures," Kagmi-kun mutters. "Of _course_ he can understand the evil little critter-"

He stops. Both Tetsuya and Nigou have turned their Unhappy Expression TM on him.

" _Tetsuyas_ ," Kagami-kun snaps, throwing his hands in the air, and stomps off.

Tetsuya number one and number two smile.


	20. Picture

Taiga lives in a nearly-empty apartment. It's not like he spends a lot of time there, between school and basketball practice, so what's the point. So it's pretty bare.

The only sort-of-decorating item he owns is a collage of photos of him, Alex and Tatsuya plastered to his fridge. He catches Kuroko studying it, once, when he's over to study for their next test, but Kuroko doesn't say anything.

Apparently, the Japanese don't do that sort of thing – his teammates have a couple of posters or pictures taped to the inside of their locker, but nothing more. In the US, people tend to hang up photos everywhere, but Taiga's never been big on that. Still, Kuroko's perfectly tidy locker sort of irritates him. It's bland, unassuming - just like its owner. Hah. At first sight, at least.

Kuroko doesn't seem to own _anything_ personal. He doesn't wear a necklace, like Taiga, even if it's only sentimental value. He doesn't have "lucky socks" or "special shoes" like some of the other guys do. And he doesn't have a single picture.

Actually, Taiga discovers one day, he does. He has just one lone picture, tucked between the pages of a notebook, which falls out when Taiga knocks his bag over one afternoon, alone in the locker room. The picture flutters to the floor and Taiga, curious and only slightly guilty, picks it up and turns it over.

He's not surprised to see it's from Teikou.

What he is surprised at is what's missing from the picture.

Aomine is lying down, his head on Momoi's lap and an arm over his face as she fiddles on her phone. Besides them, Midorima and Akashi are engrossed in a game of shougi, Midorima's hand frozen in mid-air holding a piece, Akashi leaning his head onto one hand while the other idly rolls a basketball around. Kise and Murasakibara seem to be engaged in some kind of thumb-of-war, Kise's face alive with childish delight, Murasakibara's eyes gleaming with amusement.

They look happy. And complete.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Taiga is most definitely _not_ watching Kuroko anxiously out of the corner of his eye as he opens his locker. He totally misses the amused look between Coach and Koganei-senpai.

He knows the exact moment Kuroko finds the picture because his shoulders go totally still. He doesn't turn around, but reaches further in and draws out the picture. He looks at it for a long, long moment, during which Taiga holds his breath, before he tucks it in the corner of his locker door.

When he turns around, there's a smile glowing on his face.

Taiga catches Koganei-senpai's eye and nods thankfully. He knows exactly what's on the photo Koganei-senpai's mother took at their last match.

Izuki-senpai is high-fiving Tsuchida-senpai, and Koganei-senpai's hanging off Kiyoshi-senpai's shoulder. Coach is hugging Furihata, and Kawahara and Fukuda are laughing at him. Taiga's arm is around Kuroko's shoulder, drawing him into the heart of their circle, his hand mussing up Kuroko's hair. Kuroko himself is smiling, and fist-bumping Mitobe-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai, who look down at him in undisguised fondness.

Taiga knows exactly what's on that photo, because Koganei-senpai gave him one too.

And he knows exactly here he's going to put it.


	21. One step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I won't apologize for the delay, as I never promised regular updates, but I will explain it: I got sucked into the black hole that is the Supernatural fandom. Any good recommendations?
> 
> This was prompted by chapter 223 (and later by chapter 224 when it came out) and several very sweet reviews.

It doesn't happen fatefully, with a grand reveal and a flash of lightning.

Rather, it happens gradually, one step at a time.

When Kuroko brushes by Kagami on that court, there is no jolt of electric current. No earthquake. No sudden premonition that they are going to become teammates, partners, best friends. Just a sense of dull surprise that he's been noticed, and a handful of words exchanged that, at any other time, would have made Kuroko pause. Would have made him consider the boy opposite him, and stirred his curiosity enough to try and draw him into a game, a conversation.

At any other time.

The team that walks by barely registers - the presence of an Uncrowned General is noteworthy but not of any direct concern of Kuroko's. His eyes do pause, however, and flicker over their game, over the handshakes and discussions and backslaps. It could have been a revelation, the sudden feeling that their basketball will be his, that they will become a family - as it is, it only makes his heart clench a little tighter.

He's filling in his applications, and his heart has never felt so heavy - his resignation letter is folded inside his bag, and it seems to him that it weighs a thousand tons. His hand pauses over the name "Seirin" and a flash of memory steals through his mind.

Kuroko hesitates.

And takes a chance.

The throng of people is awe-inspiring - but Kuroko navigates it like it's second nature, his nose buried in his book. He glances up, and his gaze comes to rest on another student - tall, red-haired, scowling. The world doesn't go still, Kuroko isn't filled with the certainty that everything is going to be all right - but he does acknowledge the niggling feeling of déjà vu, and wonders if this is due to chance.

He knows he doesn't look like much - there's nothing impressive about his frame, nothing remarkable about his speed or skill, especially next to his senpais and Kagami-kun - yet Kawahara-kun passes him the ball.

He'd like to say that's the moment everything changes, but in truth, it's not. It's just another tiny step, and frankly it's got nothing on what he did at Teikou. Still, his new team look at him with amazement and awe, and he thinks that there could have been - there may still be - a connection, a link forged between them.

"I'll become number one," Kagami-kun says, and for the first time in a long time, Kuroko allows himself to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else wondering... If Kagami lived close enough to Kuroko's that they met on a street court, how could he not know about the Generation of Miracles?


	22. Breaching the walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little holiday season gift!

Kuroko is _weird._

The invisibility's one thing - and if you had asked him a week ago, Taiga would have told you that was science fiction - and Taiga may yet die of a heart attack before he's twenty at this rate, but it's not even the weirdest thing about Kuroko.

No, the weirdest thing is his _face._

His expression.

Or rather, his lack of it.

See, it takes two days - two entire _days!_ \- after they're acquainted for Taiga to see anything but that blank look on Kuroko's face. Even when they're playing, Kuroko just fixes his surroundings unnervingly - well, when Taiga can see him, that is - without changing expression. So when Taiga finally sees something other than a dead-fish stare appear on Kuroko's face, somehow he feels profoundly relieved. His teammate's not a robot.

Still, even the small smile Kuroko graces him with is barely there, and for some reason, that bothers Taiga.

Even when Kise invades their practice, Kuroko stays expressionless, and though Taiga did get that, yeah, they didn't part on the best of terms, they were still friends for all of middle school and that should leave traces, right? But Kuroko looks at Kise the way he looks at everyone else – cool and detached.

His expression doesn't budge during their match – doesn't change when he gets knocked to the floor and starts _bleeding_ all over the fucking court. And Taiga's pissed off, because seriously? He should at least be angry at the fucking blond idiot for taking him out of the match. But apparently Kuroko doesn't do angry.

But what he does do, apparently, is "very very slightly happy" (judging by his smile at the end of the match). And this time Taiga's not the only one to notice.

Coach and Captain are looking at Kuroko with thoughtful eyes.

 

It's become an unofficial thing – involving all of the club members.

They may die trying, but they're going to make Kuroko laugh, dammit.

It's kind of a competition – the one who manages to elicit the largest smile from Kuroko gets brownie points from Coach (who is all kinds of attached to Kuroko and his devil sideckick). Taiga probably shouldn't gloat about this (because it makes him sound like a thirteen-year-old girl with a crush, and _ew,_ Kuroko's his best _friend)but_ he is is a motherfucking _boss_ at this. He's got, like, a two hundred point lead on anyone in coaxing a smile out of Kuroko (curiously enough, his closest contender is Mitobe, whom he could almost resent because he doesn't even have to work for it, or even _talk,_ he just looks at Kuroko and smiles and he gets one back... Except that he's so goddamn glad everytime Kuroko's face thaws that he pretty much forgives anyone who is the cause. Well. Maybe not anyone. He would punch Aomine if _that_ ever happened. And Kise. Because he's annoying. And Midorima. For reasons. Er. Well.).

So really, it's no surprise when he manages to win the grand prize (or at least it shouldn't be. But, well, the Kuroko effect, you know?).

He's eating his lunch peacefully (or ravenously. Same difference, really), sitting on the bench, when something wet and furry and definitely dog-shaped jumps on his back and paws him.

He absolutely does not shriek. Nope. It's more like – a high-pitched exclamation. Of surprise. Definitely surprise. And it's the weight on his back that unbalances him and sends him careening onto the floor with his arms waving like windmills (He didn't fling himself off the bench in his haste to get away from the devil spawn. No way. Shut up, Izuki-senpai.).

Kuroko's soft laughter follows his fall.

Taiga's eyes zoom onto his partner and he's laughing softly, one hand over his mouth, his eyes crinkled and his whole face lit up and _happy,_ and Captain looks so pleased, and Koganei-senpai is slapping Mitobe's shoulder, Mitobe who looks so damn _glad_ for his kouhai, and Coach may or may not be hugging Izuki-senapi out of excitement...

And Taiga? Well, he figures that he can stay down and allow Nigou to lick his shoes if it makes Kuroko laugh for a little longer.

(And yeah – he is _the boss_. He _owned_ everyone else)

 

Even so, it pales in comparison with the smile Kuroko gives them all after the Winter Cup.


	23. Fight to win

If there's one thing Aomine hates about Kagami (if he had to choose. Because he's got a boatload of things he hates about Kagami, starting with Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, basketball shoes and Tetsu), it's that he turns everything into a competition.

  
Fucking _everything._

  
Normally Aomine loves a competition. He loves how Kagami plays basketball like he's going to explode any moment, bursting with power and speed, deliriously good, matching Aomine move for move, throw for throw.

  
He enjoys the eating competitions they almost always engage in if they are in the vicinity of each other at meal time. There's something frankly hilarious about Kagami with his cheeks stuffed up like a hamster.

  
He doesn't mind when they race against each other, trying to be faster, better, on the few occasions they train together, like the summer camp in their second year of high school.

  
But it fucking annoys him when even the tiniest thing becomes a pretext for competition, like who knows more about the NBA players, who had the better marks in PE, who got up first, who tied their fucking _shoelaces_ first, and all the while Tetsu just smiles in a faintly indulgent way at the crazy bastard.

  
Kagami slides into the seat across from him, his tray piled high with something their coach cooked up and which frankly makes Aomine want to crawl away slowly from the crazy people. He scowls at Kagami, who scowls right back and holds up one plate to seemingly thin air.

  
"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

  
Aomine doesn't even have the time to feel déjà-vu before he jumps out of his skin. Tetsu raises his eyebrow ever-so-slightly; Kagami smirks at him and doesn't even have the grace to pretend he didn't see him nearly fall off his chair. Aomine's fairly certain he can also see the crazy glasses captain grinning. Aomine glowers at both him and Kagami and covers up by picking the red peppers out of his salad and offering them to Tetsu.

  
There's the faintest of wrinkles between Tetsu's eyebrows as he accepts them and sets them on the edge of his plate. Aomine tries not to stare. Didn't Tetsu always use to bug him and steal them from him…?

  
Kagami snorts and steals the red peppers – and Tetsu's too, for good measure – and shovels them into his mouth. He tips his plate and scrapes his lettuce onto Tetsu's in exchange – and Tetsu _thanks_ him, again.

  
Aomine glares.

  
It's not Kagami turning everything into a competition that he hates – it's him winning all the decisive rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you read Supernatural fanfiction, the eating scene was inspired by a scene in "Two little Winchesters sitting on a gate", by gwevyan, in which John gives little Sammy a plate which he's unhappy about, and Dean then gives him a correct plate - arranged to a fussy toddler's liking. It's adorable and well written, just like everything by gwevyan.


	24. Heart, soul and mind

It's a random thought that pops into his mind one day and just won't go away.

  
And normally that would be the end of it, except Taiga's brain to mouth filter has never been that good, and one day when he's exhausted enough not to be constantly monitoring the flow of monumental stupidity that comes out of his mouth, as Alex would say, and Coach tells him to get cracking on those laps, he blurts out:

  
"Yes, Commander Spock."

  
He has about two seconds to wonder why everyone is looking at him like he's crazy (that's the default expression for Kiyoshi-senpai, not him) before his brain catches up with his mouth and starts wailing alarm signals. The problem is that his brain's default panic mode is usually to blurt out more information to try and clarify the situation. Which, yeah. Rarely works in his favor.

  
"Ah! So – sorry Coach! It's just that, uh, I was thinking about something else and it's the first thing that came to my mind when you called me, and not because you remind of it, totally unrelated, I swear I don't make correlations between you and the triumvirate and really I didn't mean it, I promise, there is no way you could remind me of Spock –"

  
"Kagami?" Kiyoshi is looking at him curiously. "Are you talking about _Star Trek_?"

  
Taiga opens his mouth, closes it, weighs the different ways the situation could develop, winces, and finally nods.

  
He can't possibly dig his grave any deeper.

  
(Can he?)

  
"Oh!" Kiyoshi brightens. "I love that show! But what has Spock got to do with this?"

  
"It's, uh, really not important –"

  
 _"Clearly_ it is –" Coach says with that dangerously sweet smile of hers "– or we wouldn't be here discussing it, holding up _practice."_ She twinkles at him. Forget the shovel, Taiga's going to need a bulldozer for his grave. "Right, Kagami-kun?"

  
He looks around. Everyone's eyes are on him, even Mitobe's, who looks equal parts intrigued and amused. Even Kuroko's dog is staring. Taiga gives Kuroko a desperate look, but he merely stares back blankly. Traitor.

  
"Okay, there's this show called Star Trek about a starship sailing into space and exploring strange new worlds, seeking out new life and new civilizations –"

  
He's positive that muffled laugh he just heard was Kiyoshi. Whatever, he will never apologize for loving Star Trek. Even if it got him in this mess.

  
"To the _point,_ Kagami-kun." Coach's voice is hovering dangerously between the paper fan and the Boston crab hold point.

  
"-And anyway the three main characters are, like, the ultimate command team, because when they were designing the show they thought of a perfect person and divided them three ways – heart, soul and mind – and gave each of the three characters defining characteristics from one of those and it just occurred to me the other day that actually it's kind of like that on this team like you and Hyuuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai are divided exactly the same way and I swear it was just a random thought, I didn't mean it and I will never say it again please don't kill me now."

  
He ends in a rush and doesn't dare look up.

  
Until-

  
"That's so smart of you, Kagami!"

  
Eh?

  
"I mean, obviously Coach is the mind, because she makes all the plans, and Kiyoshi is the heart – Iron Heart, you know? – so that makes Hyuuga the soul, which, actually suits him pretty well - "

  
Taiga can only stare. Kiyoshi-senpai, okay, but _Izuki-senpai_ is a Trekkie?

  
"Could anyone actually explain to me what is going on?" Coach asks, annoyed.

  
"Here!" Koganei-senpai bounces over, brandishing his phone. "I've found a photo on the Internet, see, that's Spock-"

  
 _No_ , goes Taiga's brain, _no, no no no no no!_ Except his body doesn't quite catch up in time, and his furious lunge misses Koganei's phone. Taiga sprawls on the floor and sends a desperate, accusing, _how could you?_ glare at his senpai.

  
"You compared me with this?!" Coach shrieks.

  
Great, with his luck it's a photo of Spock Prime. From the 2009 movie. He is so doomed.

  
"KA-GA-MIII!"

  
He's not gonna live long and prosper, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was planning on writing another chapter for this story tonight and this literally popped into my head as I was brushing my teeth - it was inspired by a scene I half-remembered from the manga, in which someone commented that if Hyuuga was the heart for the team, Izuki was the control tower (Kasamatsu told Kise this during Seirin's match against Seihou), and by the massive amounts of Star Trek I have been reading and watching lately.
> 
> I am not sorry.


	25. Take care of your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was prompted (several months ago) by an absolutely awesome chapter of half_sleeping's genderbend fic "Miracles". You can read the thread of comments here: http://archiveofourown.org/comments/6000709.
> 
> So the original inspiration figured Kuroko as a girl and her totally platonic, best-friends-ever, relation with Kagami, but I thought it worked pretty well with the canon version too.
> 
> I was inspired to get back to this after discovering "Shadow girls" by Akurai on fanfiction.net, another awesome genderbend which reminded me of "Miracles" and, in turn, of the idea I'd had, so I dug it up and wrote it up. By the way, this is the one I was intending to write a few days ago before I got sidetracked by Star Trek parallels.

Taiga knows what it looks like, okay?

They're close. They're really close. They spend all of their time together, both on and off the court; for both of them, their days are nothing but _basketball basketball basketball_ , interlaced with classes, with burgers at Maji's, with study sessions and rooftop lunches. They're pretty much joined at the hip most of their day and you can rarely find one of them without the other one nearby. They have an uncanny radar to detect the other's presence (or maybe that's just Taiga. Kuroko probably doesn't need anything but to follow the noise to find him. Or sneak around and listen while nobody notices).

The point is, everyone and their grandmother goes on about how he and Kuroko are so fucking married and while in a way, they kind of are, in another? They're really, really not.

Taiga just really likes Kuroko. A lot. He can be an annoying little shit on occasion, and they do fight sometimes, but they _get_ one another. He can't speak for Kuroko (though considering the maniacs he used to call his team, he's pretty sure he can make an educated guess) but for him, Kuroko is the best friend he's ever had and he's like a brother to him. It's not the same as it was with Tatsuya – Tatsuya was his older brother and Kuroko, for all that he claims to be a shadow, is every bit his equal – but most of the time these days Taiga thinks it might be _better_.

So Kuroko is pretty much his brother from another mother. A very, _very_ different twin brother – Taiga has heard Hyuuga-senpai wonder, and sometimes he asks himself too, how two people with such opposite personalities can be friends – but then again, maybe that's exactly why they make a great pair. They complement each other.

The problem is Kuroko comes attached with some strings – specifically rainbow-colored, annoying, condescending strings. And if there is one thing Taiga will never understand, it is the dynamics of that _special_ snowflake team – half the time he can't tell whether they even like each other or just want to crush each other with basketball. And okay, on occasion the perplexity turns to worry and even alarm – he's not even close to forgetting how Murasakibara reaching for Kuroko's head made him panic inside.

So he's a little bit protective of Kuroko. He's not the asshole who's gonna stand over him and hiss at anyone who comes near, but any time they get close to one of those morons, or to one of those basketball players who've been humiliated in middle school and who for some reason seem to hold Kuroko equally responsible – as if anyone could ever put Kuroko in the same lot as the rainbow brigade! – he gets a little nervous. And a little paranoid. And Izuki-senpai and Koganei-senpai can make as much fun as they want of fun and his " _mama bear_ " tendencies, Taiga has totally caught them steering Kuroko closer to the middle of the group whenever they walk to and from a basketball match.

So for all the above reasons, Taiga's pretty suspicious of Kiyoshi Teppei.

It's not that he has anything against the upperclassman. He doesn't. It's just that Kuroko's been pretty depressed ever since they lost against that Aomine bastard and Taiga doesn't know what to do to help, to get that look off his face, so he's been keeping his distance.

And that Kiyoshi's totally creepy.

Maybe that's just Taiga speaking, but Kiyoshi is always staring at Kuroko. Not that he can see him better than any of them – but whenever he can he pretty much stares all the time. And the way he laughs stupidly, and talks at random about anything and everything…

Actually, Taiga's pretty sure Kiyoshi would come across as creepy to just about anyone.

So one evening, when the two of them are putting away the basketballs, Taiga asks, "What's your deal with Kuroko?"

Kiyoshi cocks his head to one side.

"Kuroko?"

Taiga glares.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

Kiyoshi looks at him, open-faced and friendly, and Taiga trusts him even less.

"With the staring, and the petting on the head, and the weird cryptic sentences, and, and offering him sweets like some creepy pedophile, and laughing at odd moments and going on about "cute little kouhais" and fraternizing with Nigou and smiling at him all the time like some crazy bastard –"

Kiyoshi's laughter interrupts Taiga's rant. He's not very loud, just laughs quietly, head tilted back, eyes crinkled in mirth, studying Taiga like he's just discovered something new and amazing.

"You're so cute."

"Huh?"

Whatever Taiga was expecting, it wasn't that.

"It's so cute the way you're concerned over him! The way you're ready to protect and defend him."

Taiga bristles. Kuroko doesn't need someone to protect him, or even less defend him (except the times he really, really does). What Kuroko needs is someone to stand by him.

"Aaah." Kiyoshi's eyes are unexpectedly sharp. "But that's not the way you want it, is it? You don't want to protect him – you want to play basketball with him. Stand alongside him."

Taiga glares.

The smile breaks across Kiyoshi's face again. He leans forwards and forcefully ruffles Taiga's hair.

"Kouhais are so cute."

He walks out, leaving Taiga standing baffled and confused in the gym.

(Also left with the rest of the clean-up to do. Bastard and his need to make a grand exit)

Two days later, a weary Hyuuga assures him that yes, Kiyoshi is always like that, and Hyuuga has long since stopped (and has better things to do than) trying to make him less creepy. One day, he says, Kiyoshi is going to get arrested, and Hyuuga fully intends to stand there, and laugh his head off.

(Neither Taiga nor Kiyoshi ever realize that Kuroko was in the gym for the whole conversation, and that while he is a little annoyed at Kagami-kun's intervention, he is mostly ridiculously grateful because it's been a long time since anyone has cared that much.)

(Kuroko will never stop feeling grateful for Seirin. And for Kagami-kun.)


	26. To choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been having a lot of Kagami point of view lately, so have some Kuroko for a change!

They don’t understand.

_“He’s not good enough!”_ Kise-kun wails. “ _And he’s mean to you, Kurokocchi, why can’t you join me?”_

_“He’s uncouth,”_ Midorima-kun sniffs as he adjusts his glasses. _“Little more than a trained monkey.”_ Dark eyes on him, assessing. _“You deserve better, Kuroko. Your basketball deserves better.”_

_“He’s annoying,”_ Murasakibara-kun sneers. _“You’re all annoying.”_

_“It’s –”_ Momoi-san chews her lip. _“I don’t doubt that he’s strong, Tetsu-kun, but I don’t know – I don’t think he’s going to be enough.”_

Akashi-kun looks at him, amused. _“So this is your answer, Tetsuya? You should have known better than to try with someone like him.”_

_“He’s not bad,”_ Aomine-kun concedes, the ball flashing through his fingers, _“but you know –”_ a razor-sharp smirk, the ball spinning on its axis _“-that he’s never going to be as good as me.”_

That’s not the point, Tetsuya wants to say. Even if he wasn’t – and Tetsuya knows he is – he would still choose Kagami-kun.

_I believe in Kagami-kun_ , he tells them.

It’s the truth.

Just not the whole truth.

Because even if he were not as good, not as skilled, not as powerful as them, Tetsuya would still choose Kagami-kun.

Because he has one thing that Tetsuya values above all.

He is always unfailingly kind.


	27. Calendar day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody owes a round of applause and a thank you to wolfsrainrules over on ffnet.
> 
> Firstly, because they took me up on the Harry Potter - Kuroko no Basket crossover idea I popped in at the end of chapter 18.
> 
> Secondly, because that motivated me to get back into the story, while I have been unabashedly neglecting this fandom for that of Star Wars, which I got back into a few months ago.
> 
> So please go and give them love and read their story, "Oops", which you can find on ffnet.
> 
> Lastly, I have said this before, but this story is not abandoned - I will tell you when it is - and it is a "when I feel like it" collection, I never promised regular updates, so please don't badger me sayign things like "you're FINALLY back" or "when is the next chapter?". Thanks!

Satsuki walks into Tetsu-kun's room with unabashed curiosity.

She's been here before, a couple of times in middle school, but so many things have changed since then, so many _people_ have changed, that she's not sure how entitled she is to Tetsu-kun's privacy, to his emotions.

Tetsu-kun drops his jacket onto his bed and enquires as to what she would like to drink. Truthfully, she's not thirsty, but a few moments to gather her thoughts would not go amiss.

Once she is alone, she drifts through the room, examining the new pictures on the wall, the casually discarded black-and-white jersey that peeks out from behind a sports bag. Number Two is curled up in a corner, and flicks an ear at her when she walks over but doesn't otherwise react. Satsuki leans over Tetsu-kun's desk, her attention caught by an open planner.

Tetsu-kun's always been a meticulous person. She remembers his middle-school planner, precise and minutely held, the pages still crisp months into the school year, and nearly empty save for a few indications of homework, totally unlike hers, full to bursting with side notes and reminders but also pictures and doodles and cute little messages from friends. Dai-chan had sneered at her when she'd remarked upon it, insisting that it was a girl thing, which fully explained why Tetsu-kun's planner was so empty. Satsuki knew that to be entirely false because both Midorima-kun and Kise-kun had freely scribbled in their own, Midorima mainly about horoscopes and training regimens, Kise gluing pictures from his shoots and little keepsakes and cellphone snapshots of them all until the planner couldn't quite close anymore.

Besides, Dai-chan never had a planner himself, so shows what he knows.

Sometimes, Satsuki wonders if Tetsu-kun was already lonely back then.

Tetsu-kun's new planner is splayed on his desk, slightly askew as if it fell open when Tetsu-kun turned away to attend something else. Some of the labeling is in his careful handwriting, innocuous things like training times and an appointment to the dentist. But there are also several other prints on the planner, and Satsuki knows for sure that Tetsu-kun didn't draw the grumpy face by the Friday 6 a.m. training session.

She flips a page, and there's a little cartoon Kagami-kun snoring with their coach standing over him with a huge paper fan in one hand and a vein popping in her forehead. In the corner, a tiny Hyuuga-san with horns snickers. On the page across, there's a truly horrible pun that can only originate in Izumi-san. She guesses the drawing must be from Mitobe-san.

There is more, and Satsuki flips through the entire planner, eyes scanning over more little doodles, a couple of pictures taped in – Tetsu-kun and Number Two, some sort of group meal in a restaurant – a framed reminder not to miss Kiyoshi-san's birthday dinner with a big smiling face next to it. Satsuki recognizes Kiyoshi-san's unmistakable style. An official team picture tucked into the cover flap, Tetsu-kun looking solemn yet with a hint of mischief at the corner of his lips and with Kagami-kun's huge hand on his hair and something warm and shared flickering between them.

She almost misses the last one, in the very last pages of the planner.

In a week that's mostly empty, there are only three notations, two of them in Tetsu-kun's careful, precise hand. _Winter Cup semifinals. Winter Cup finals_.

Kagami-kun's large, blocky writing is just as distinctive as its owner.

_We'll be number one._


	28. Meeting the kouhai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember a while back in chapter 12 this part:
> 
> "Kiyoshi follows them – through emails, through texts and letters. Mostly, it's Riko, with occasional inputs from Izuki and Koganei and Mitobe – surprisingly long-worded in letters – and Hyuuga, though he tends to limit himself to short, halfway insulting messages. So he's told of the new additions to the team in second year, and receives several different accounts of what his new kouhai are like – and, unsurprisingly, for a few weeks at the beginning of second year all his letters contain are detailed descriptions of Kagami and Kuroko. Before he meets them, he has heard a lot about the new first-year duo."
> 
> Ever since I wrote that I wanted to write up those exchanges. It's not as long as I'd like, but I hope you enjoy it!

_Text message, March 31_ _st_ _, from [Aida Riko] to [Kiyoshi Teppei]_

To a new year! Let's aim together for #1!

 

_Text message, April 1s_ _t_ _, from [Aida Riko] to [Kiyoshi Teppei]_

We've managed to get a few promising new kouhai to sign up. One of them's from America and there's another from Teikou!

 

_Text message, April 3_ _rd_ _, from [Hyuuga Junpei] to [That Moron]_

Yo. Does the name Kuroko Tetsuya ring any bells?

_Text message, April 3_ _rd_ _, from [Kiyoshi Teppei] to [Hyuuga]_

He's the phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. His passes are incredible! Did you have a run-in with him?

_Text message, April 3_ _rd_ _, from [Hyuuga Junpei] to [That Moron]_

… He's on our team.

_Text message, April 3_ _rd_ _, from [Kiyoshi Teppei] to [Hyuuga]_

… You're JOKING.

 

_April 9th, Instant messaging from [Koganeineko] to [IronKiyoshi]_

We're doing the rooftop thing today! Wish us luck!

_Instant messaging from [IronKiyoshi] to [Koganeineko]_

Ha ha ha good luck!

 

_Text message, April 10_ _th_ _, from [Aida Riko] to [Kiyoshi Teppei]_

We were caught before we could finish, but take a look.

_[picture attached]_

 

_Text message, April 11_ _th_ _, from [Hyuuga Junpei] to [That Moron]_

We've got five new kouhai.

Kagami, the American transfer, has declared he will take down the Generation of Miracles. I don't know whether to be proud or to facepalm.

 

_Text message, April 23_ _rd_ _, from [Izuki Shun] to [Kiyoshi-kun]_

We had our first match today with Kaijou. They have Kise Ryouta. Are all of the Generation of Miracles like him?

We won by the way. Kuroko got hurt but he's alright now.

 

_Text message, May 7_ _th_ _, from [Aida Riko] to [Kiyoshi Teppei]_

We have a team mascot now. Look at the cute!

_[picture attached]_

 

_Letter, May 20_ _th_ _, from Mitobe Rin to Kiyoshi Teppei_

… Coach's cooking has proved to be nearly fatal once more. I managed to provide the honeyed lemons and thought maybe you'd like some and they would help with the pain. The recipe is enclosed.

Though we miss you, the team is shaping up well. Our kouhai are all very hard-working, Kuroko in particular. He is also slowly managing to curb Kagami's temper, which is a thing to behold…

 

_Text message, June 6_ _th_ _, from [Izuki Shun] to [Kiyoshi-kun]_

Played Midorima today. Think Hyuuga has found someone who annoys him more than you. On a side note, it is hilarious to watch the freshmen discover Hyuuga in clutch mode.

 

_Text message, June 6t_ _h_ _, from [Koganei Shinji] to [Kiyoshi-kun]_

We nearly lost today against Shuutoku because Kagami got too cocky. Kuroko cooled him own by punching him in the face. Kagami looked horribly guilty afterwards.

 

_Text message, June 9_ _th_ _, from [Hyuuga Junpei] to [That Moron]_

I did not know it was possible to live in the United States for years and yet be so abysmally bad at English.

 

_Text message, June 25_ _th_ _, from [Tsuchida Satoshi] to [Kiyoshi-kun]_

We're heading your way this weekend. Want us to drop anything off?

 

_Text message, June 30t_ _h_ _, from [Koganei Shinji] to [Kiyoshi-kun]_

Kuroko has a girlfriend and she's HOT! Why are even the freshmen getting more action than us?

 

_E-mail, July 12_ _th_ _, from [Aida Riko] to [Kiyoshi Teppei]_

_Subject: Sorry._

We lost.

_E-mail, July 12t_ _h_ _, from [Kiyoshi Teppei] to [Aida Riko]_

_Subject: But…_

This isn't the end. Right?


	29. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen The Force Awakens (it was released a whole day earlier than elsewhere across the world in France, lucky me), the new trailer for the next Star Trek is out, as is the one for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. My geeky little heart is content. Have a chapter that's been sitting around since late May on my computer.
> 
> Also, check out cywscross's new story, "When Opposites Attract", it motivated me to edit and post this chapter!

The day after their match with Shuutoku, Kuroko shows up with a bruise that takes up half his face.

No, not quite, but still. Taiga has big hands – freakish oven mitts, Alex used to say – and the mark left behind by his fist covers Kuroko's cheekbone and spreads down to the corner of his jaw. It's turned an ugly dark blue overnight and Taiga knows from experience it must hurt like hell. Kuroko's punch has left a bruise of its own, but it is neither as large nor as deep, and it twinges both with sympathetic pain and guilt at the sight of Kuroko's face.

Taiga makes a noise like a wounded animal when he first sees it and keeps eyeing it all through math class.

The minute it's over, he rushes to apologize.

"I'm really sorry – I shouldn't have done that? It looks like it hurts – are you okay? Do you need some ice?"

Kuroko just looks back at him calmly.

"It's fine, Kagami-kun. Thank you for your concern."

Taiga wants to protest, but Kuroko has closed down the topic. Even though he winces through his entire lunch, grimacing every time he has to chew. Taiga swaps their lunches, handing over his soup and rice pudding without hesitation, and runs down to the nurse's to get an icepack.

Kuroko indulges him, looking faintly bemused – as far as Taiga can tell.

But one thing Taiga has vastly underestimated, in his focused fretting, is his teammates' reaction.

They walk into the gym and Kuroko does his usual "I'm-here-right-in-front-of-you", and Coach screams then does a second double-take and grabs Kuroko's chin, turning his face towards her.

"Is that –"

By this time, everyone has sensed something unusual and in the split second before they compute what they're seeing, Taiga only has time to think _oh shit_.

Then there's an explosion of noise, at the forefront of which is their captain, incoherent with rage. Taiga backs up against the wall, cornered, and looks for his usual back-up before realizing this is likely the one situation Kuroko can't defuse.

"That's enough!"

"It's fine, Coach. Kagami-kun also has a bruise from me punching him." Kuroko is saying as they all back away from Taiga unwillingly.

"Bakagami has a tiny-ass bruise on his face because you have the upper body strength of a seven-year-old and hands smaller than mine. You look like a domestic abuse survivor."

"Good thing for once most people can't see you," Hyuuga remarks sourly and Taiga flinches again.

Kuroko is directed to a bench and very firmly told to sit there and hold the icepack up to his face. He looks vaguely offended.

And then Coach turns to Taiga, and her smile is terrifying. Taiga ends up running laps around the court for the entire practice and guiltily circling Kuroko who blank-glares at him every time he comes near.

By the time they all trudge off to shower and change, the white-hot anger at what he's done has shifted to simmering half-hearted resentment. Taiga actually hears Izuki-senpai say to Hyuuga-senpai, "Stop glaring at him. Look at his face! He's like a kicked puppy. Trust me, he's feeling worse about it than you are."

Kuroko's stony silence, however, is the thing that intimidates him most.

"Why are you mad?" he blurts out, desperately. "You weren't this angry this morning."

Kuroko's glare manages to convey how unimpressed he is with Taiga's deduction skills.

"Because of Kagami-kun, I had to sit out the entire practice."

"That's why you're mad?" Kagami' asks, incredulous. "Not because I hurt you – but because you had to sit on the bench?"

Kuroko's glare is eloquent enough. Taiga sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry –"

"Kagami-kun has already apologized."

"I mean it. I'm sorry, because I was angry when I punched you, and I wanted it to hurt, and I shouldn't have. I know you were careful and didn't hit me as hard as you could have, and I didn't see that. It won't happen again."

He glances down. Kuroko is looking at him – he thinks? – curiously.

"You knew I didn't try to hit you too hard?

"Well, yeah, I saw your passes. I'm pretty sure if you'd put that amount of strength into your punch, I'd be sporting a bruise as bad as yours."

Kuroko is silent for a few minutes. Taiga is almost sure he sees a smile twitching on his lips.

"I forgive Kagami-kun. As long as he doesn't forget himself again."

Yeah, that's a promise that's easy to make.

"And as long as he stops looking like kicked puppy."

"Hey!"


End file.
